Star- Crossed Finale
by theirishleprechaun
Summary: Continuation of the finale, multi chapter. emery/roman, draylor, eric/julia. I don't know how long it will be. first attempt at publishing in a year.
1. Chapter 1

A Worthy Ending…Or Should I Say Beginning?

Drake continued to beat on Grayson's chest in hopes that he would wake up and Roman was still frantically nudging Emery, also trying to get her conscious, but with more persistence and worry marring his forlorn face. Bitch and the other trags lay dead on the rooftop while Eric and Julia were semiconscious on the ground floor, still shaking off the wave of energy that had exploded from the beacon.

Meanwhile, Taylor was still buckled in her overturned car, screaming for help as she watched the gas from her broken car trickle closer to the open flames on the street. Taylor was frightened for herself and increasingly terrified for her unborn baby. It was too early in the pregnancy to even know the gender of her child yet and she would not let it end like this. Remembering how Sophia had told her about the uncanny strength of pregnant Atrians, Taylor proceeded to claw at her restricting seat belt; it had served its purpose and was now hindering her escape. With a little more effort than it would take to open a pickle jar, Taylor ripped the seat belt apart and gravity quickly made her face plant on the windshield. Groaning, she pulled herself up onto her palms, trying to avoid the nasty little glass shards that were leaving little cuts all over her skin. Very slowly, in an attempt to refrain from getting more cuts (also in case she had injured herself and had not been able to tell with the adrenaline rush), Taylor dragged herself out of the driver's side window and scrambled to stand up and get as far away from her dying car as possible. Doing all of this while injured, in heels no less, did not make it any easier, but the adrenaline and maternal instincts helped massively. By the time Taylor reached the sidewalk, the gas had found its way to the open flames and she had just enough time to duck into a doorway before it exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

The explosion was both visible and audible from the rooftop that the two Atrian boys were perched on.

Drake, having memorized the towns' layout from his many trag errands, realized that the explosion had occurred less than a block away from the direction that Taylor had driven in. Cold dread stirred in his gut. He was stuck, he wanted—no—needed to see if Taylor and their baby were alright, but his moral compass would not let him leave Grayson since Roman was barely functioning with only Emery to watch over.

He hit Grayson's sternum once more while trying not to hit hard enough to break anything vital. Almost at once, he could hear the human's shaky breathing and relaxed. Glancing back at Roman—who had also appeared to get Emery breathing again—Drake took off. He skipped the slow elevator (which he wasn't even sure was still functioning) and decided to take the ladder that was attached all the way down to street level on the side of the building. Wasting no time, he jumped the last ten or so ladder rungs and landed in a run. With the towns' layout in his mind's eye he tore down the streets, easily dodging injured humans and debris alike. By the time he spotted Taylor's car he wasn't even breaking a sweat, much less out of breath. He hurried to the driver's side door, anxiously inspecting the inside, not seeing a hint of Taylor. The whole thing was charred from the inside out. He could only see her murdered purse and carefully pried it out, incase anything inside was still in good enough condition to be of more use.

Drake stood back up and felt sick to his stomach. Doing a 360, he carefully inspected his surroundings searching for any signs of his girlfriend. As his gaze passed an old Orleans style doorway, he saw part of a shoulder and a wisp of blonde hair. He didn't even have to see the rest of her to recognize Taylor. The ill feeling in his stomach dissipated and he actually smiled.

"Taylor!" he yelled, running to her.

She came out of the doorway, still leaning on the brick and gave him a tight smile; not noticing, he enveloped her in a tight hug. He could feel her shaking in his arms. Pulling away, he carefully scanned up and down her person. It took Drake a minute to notice blotches of red bleeding through her dress in her hip area and trickling down to her thighs that were visible past the hem. His expression of joy turned to horror.

"Is it?—Is our baby—" he choked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Gloria looked at Taylor with a smile. "Your abdomen suffered bruising and trauma, which is typical of a serious car accident, but due to the nature of your baby's heritage it has no permanent damage and it looks like it will survive the pregnancy."

Taylor sighed in relief. Drake kissed her on the forehead and released his grip on her hand, not realizing that he was holding it so tight in anticipation. Taylor started to sit up from lying prone on the examination table but Gloria gently pressed her back down.

"Woah there. Just because your baby's life is no longer in danger does not mean that you should resume your normal daily excursions. Putting too much stress and exhaustion on yourself will impact your baby's development. I would advise that you either remain on bed rest for a month or keep a low key schedule. I am sure Mr. Drake and the rest of your friends will have no problems enforcing these rules?"

Gloria looked at Drake expectantly.

He met her gaze instead of looking away like most of the student body would have, true to his stubborn nature and nodded an affirmative which was a good enough answer for her.

...

A good half hour later Drake helped Taylor into her $400 3,000 thread count sheets after gently separating her feet from her expensive, brand name shoes and helping her into a matching pajama camisole and short set. He stayed next to her until she fell asleep and after kissing her on her forehead once more, he then proceeded to exit the house through her window to avoid her parents who were just pulling up in the driveway. He managed to return to his pod before curfew struck at 10 o'clock.

The following morning Drake headed straight over to see Roman and Sophia. Roman was still high strung over Emery, even though the hospital had said she was perfectly fine, though with a bit of a concussion, the same as Eric and Julia.

Terri also showed up, after deciding that she wasn't with the trags any longer. Their small group was still trying to figure out who Terri's mother had signaled. Luckily, she had some answers.

"Earlier today my mother told me that my father was still alive. For the past decade I have believed that he never left Atria. But, according to my mother, he has a fleet—screw that, an army—of ships waiting in space for the signal that went out. It was a beacon to guide them here. They are worse than the trags ever hoped to be. And war is a definite outcome when they arrive."

Roman and Sophia's mother rose from the chair she had been quietly perched on. "I remember your father. The closest translation to his career aside from calling him a terrorist would be a crime lord. You are right when you say that he is worse than a trag. That man is the reason for more atrian deaths than your human Hitler or any dictator. It was never directly proven that he was responsible, but everyone knew. That's what attracted your mother to him in the first place."


End file.
